snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Forum
The RP Forum is a community of Snafuites who engage in social and creative activities on the internet such as engaging in conversation or taking part in role-playing games. RP Specific Rules ((Can be viewed here)) RolePlay - Idea Board thread before posting an RP thread. “Should I make RP” threads are a no-no. 125 x 125 pixels for avatars (RP only). 100 x 600 for signatures. Don’t respond in spambots or trolls threads. Report them. Be nice to new people, even if they do make a mistake. One post is enough to correct an issue. Don't argue with them; just let a moderator sort it out. No internet drama publicly. Do it privately, over PM's or other means. Link to where your thread got voted, to make it easier to recognize who followed the rules. Take criticism well and write in a way where it is not difficult for others understand. Make a serious attempt to use proper grammar and spelling. Rules: You cannot create RP’s before having the approved in the RolePlay – Idea Board. For an idea to be approved, 4 members must “vote” for it to be created. Note that any RP's inactive for 1 month or longer, will be locked, unless us moderators have been told it is active. Additionally, if any locked games are still active, we'll unlock it right away at request. There should be no need to create threads inquiring about whether or not you should try an idea. Rather, you should either try and discuss it in the Welcome to the Weirdness thread or go straight to proposing it in the RolePlay – Idea Board thread. For the purposes of the forum and just for the sake of everyone’s convenience, avatars are asked to be 125 x 125 pixels in size. This overrides Dave's rule that 150 x 150 is the maximum. If at all possible, please do still stick to the traditional 100 x 100. Additionally, in the case you want to make an avatar that is a rectangle (dimensions are different: e.g. 100 x 125), you may, as long as the width of the avatar is not above 125 pixels. For signatures, 100 x 600 pixels (height and width respectively) is definitely preferred. The critical limit for height is 150 pixels. And critical limit means critical limit. As in, you can’t go any higher: Period. The extra 50 pixels between 100 and 150 is the little “buffer zone” we give you if you do decide your signature might need to be taller. This includes the text, though text is less strictly enforced upon. Please do not respond to spambots or trolls. Immediately report it using the forum report feature, or just wait until a moderator gets rid of it. Repeated offenses may lead to consequences. Additionally, please abide by the RP mods' decisions, if they should elect an alternate method of disposal. Remember that you only make our jobs more difficult than necessary by acting up, so please trust us to take care of it. Be nice to new people, even if they did do something against the rules. Despite the fact that it is rather unseemly to post and do things before reading rules, it just something that happens. As such, it is requested that you answer kindly to mistakes, at least as long as the person remains cooperative. Beyond that, please do not post in threads made by new people. Remember, only one needs to post and lead someone away. If they start complaining or causing trouble, then it is time to let the moderators do their jobs. Reporting may be helpful. Providing proof, just in case, in the form of screenshots would be even more helpful. No internet drama. Please do not rant about depressing problems or drag your personal arguments into the Welcome to the Weirdness thread or anywhere else. Most people participate in this forum to cool off and relax. They don’t need any grief or annoyance coming from here. Basically, please try to avoid doing something that might greatly disrupt other people’s funs. If you have to do e-drama, do it privately. Of particular mention is sharing private conversations without the other person's consent. That's just no good, and is on the A-list of ways to stir up internet drama. Recommendations: Things that you should generally follow but not necessarily required to follow. When you create your sign up thread for your NEW RP, include a link to the page where you pitched the idea and got your votes. This just makes it easier for us to know if someone's followed the rules and decreases the chance of a misjudgment. Take criticism constructively and give it out the same. Don’t be upset just because you didn’t get into an RP. Take the criticism given and try to improve. You can refuse to, but I can’t vouch for how popular you will be among the community. You would be better off searching for another forum. Always strive to improve. Compose your writing to the best of your ability. Do your best to be understandable and to spell all words to the fullest with regular letters. It’s easier to read for people and generally earns you more respect. It’s not essential to have perfect grammar, especially if English is a second language. However, you are generally better treated when people are thinking that you’re doing your best, not just being lazy. Respect is something that comes with time and naturally. To earn it, it takes patience. Figuring out things like this helps. Above all else, RPing is a recreational activity, so it should be fun. Respect the GMs and other players and keep their enjoyment in mind as well. Conduct yourself in a polite manner when asking others to post, and respond regularly to threads you participate in. We're here to have fun, so keep it fun. Don't take it too seriously, since being serious is what the moderators are here for. ''Drafted and edited by Jay and Cascade. This set of rules agreed upon and approved by the moderators Cascade and Jay. The purpose of this latest version was to revise the previous rules, once more to be up-to-date with locally understood, unwritten rules. Most important is the omitting of the old vet rule, as it was decided it was more counterproductive than helpful. Additional revisions were made in light of changing internet culture, which required adapting to, and revisions to avatar rulings as they were felt needed. Finally, previous rules and information about the report feature has since become obsolete, so they have been revised and assimilated into the main body of rules. Welcome to the Weirdness Where it all begins. Welcome to the Weirdness is the place where newcomers (or newbies) are welcomed by older members and introduced to the RP forums community. there have been plenty of predecessors before it, all of them are allowed to reach up to 1000 pages before they are scrapped by a moderator and a new one is created in it's place. It lives up to it's title quite well, and any member of the RP community can recollect an abundance of funny conversations that originated in this thread. RolePlay - Idea Board The place where all ideas are born, molded, and judged by the community. Generally people post an entire RP layout which looks similar to this: RP Title RP Summary A summary of the basic idea for the RP, sometimes GMs would outline the story and basic plot here, but sometimes they break it down into other sub-categories to make it easier for players to pick out information. Categories such as these tend to be Story or '''About the RP', sometimes going as far as to list different factions, races, powers, and locations. These tend to be more in depth then a simple summary. CS Sheet The fundamental part of any RP, the characters. This section of a GM's idea outlines what he/she wants to see in a charactor in six main points: *Name *Age *Gender *Appearance *Personality *Background Certain GM's have certain expectations in a CS sheet and will add or take away from it in order to mold it into something that fits in their respective RP. Some players may even add in a theme song to give people a "feel" for who they picture their characters to be as well as broadcasting their individual music tastes. A person is accepted based off of how well they've completed this character sheet, or how believable their characters are. It all depends on a GM's personal preferance in the end. Rules/Regulations Not all GM's will provide this, but most do. The reason for this is that there are a number of RPs that fail due to certain players who lack discipline and a lack of regulation on the GM's part. This section is created purly to remind both the GM and his/her players what should be expected in the RP. RPs RPs on Snafu are seperated into two sections: OOC and IC. OOC stands for "Out Of Character" and is where players post their CSs, discuss the RP, and talk amongst eachother. It is also a place where the GM can regulate his/her players easily. IC stands for "In Character" and is where the players (if accepted) take on the role of their respected players and type out responses (in the literature form of RPing which is the most favored form of RPing on Snafu) that their character would have according to whatever situation the GM may pose. This is mostly done in third person as an effort to make it easier for spectators, GMs and other players allike to read what's going on, it also gives the RP a sense of being a more unified story. Players type out both their characters actions and thoughts as they get into their roles. Often thoughts are expressed in italics and speech in individualized color as some more methods to make the reading easier. It is also recommended (and in fact mandatory) that a players places location marks at the top of their posts for the sake of convienance and order in case there are players in many different places at once. If a player is playing more than one player, it is also recommended that they have the character's they are playing as name at the top of their post. At times, players enjoy linking to music that might fit the situation in their post, GMs included. GMs are the Game Masters of an RP and are responsible for keeping order as well as providing their players a scenerio, places, and NPCs to work with, thus creating an enjoyable story and game for everyone. There is one sort of GM that everyone dislikes, and that is a controlling one. A GMs job is to make the RP experience as enjoyable as possible. Often a GM will recruit a Co-GM (Or Co-Game Master) to help them in their duties, sometimes even filling in for them when they are gone, or something happens to prevent them from regulating their RP. Sometimes, if GM is gone for good, the Co-GM is left with the option of taking his/her place. Players are the partakers in a GM's game, and are responsible for giving their input to the story, often as a character. They are also given the option of creating side quests for themselves and others, thus heightening their RP experience and making the job easier for both the GM and the players. If a player is active enough, chances are their characters will have a much bigger role in an RP than others. Sometimes a player may even be promoted to Co-GM if a GM trusts them enough. 'God-modding '''is the act of taking control of a situation or character in a God-like manner without the consent of a GM and is looked down upon by RP members. They are usually given a few warnings before they are '''retconned '(Or kicked out) of the RP, often by the act of a character death. '''Pingponging '''is the act of two player characters engaging in a lengthy session with each other where only the two post, right after one another, leading to a waste of an entire page and plenty of RPers discovering that they are at a lost as of what to do next. Pingponging is seen as annoying and is often looked down upon. '''Idling '''is the act of not posting (usually for more than a week) and is dangerous in the sense that it delays an RP greatly (depending on the importance of your character to a story) and leads to other players becoming lost. A GM deals with idling by sending remainders to players that there is a need for them to post, if a player ignores an RP for a number of time, or after a certain number of unanswered remainders, they are then retconned from the RP, often by the act of a character death. The average RP lasts for only about a week before it dies off for some reason or another, the longest running RP is none other than The X Institute, which lasted for over a year. Category:Browse